I Can't Stay Away
by DefyTheRules
Summary: Title comes from the song I was listening to when I wrote the first part. This is Rocket/Sweet Pea. Contains allusions to rape, so be warned. Talks about Sweet Pea & rocket Before they were in the asylum, and some of what happens in there. No specific point of time in the movie


"Rocket, you know we can't do this. It's wrong. We're sisters."

She blocks me from getting out of the door with her body, then locks it. But she doesn't move.

"Sweet Pea, I know you feel the same way about me as I do about you. I don't care what other people think about us. And we aren't even sisters. My mom is married to your dad. There is nothing wrong with this, you're just making up excuses, and I'm tired of it."

I open my mouth to respond to her, but she has other ideas. She starts walking over to me, like she knows how close I am to giving in to her.

"Rocket… We… What if… Mom and Dad'll be home soon." I stumble over the words, and end up falling backwards onto her bed.

How could I not have seen that coming? Damn Rocket and her knowing she makes me nervous when we're in a room alone, in an empty house. I just need to stop thinking.

She smirks up at me, before crawling up me, and straddling my lap. I can hear my heart beating, and I think she can too, but she only laughs.

"We both know they won't be back till the morning most likely. It's time to stop making excuses. Just give in to me. I won't hurt you. That's the last thing I would _ever_ want to do."

I know this is something I shouldn't do. But hearing her words, combined with the feeling of her body on mine, the slight weight that goes with her being on my lap, I know that she'll get what she wants. Rocket always does.

She must sense the change in me, because a triumphant smile graces her features, and she leans down and captures my lips. It's better than I could've imagined, and we both moan a little.

I allow myself to finally touch her, running my hands down her sides, and tugging at her shirt until we finally break apart so I can pull it off of her. I flip us over, so she's under me, and I continue removing her clothes till she's in nothing but matching green and black lingerie.

"This for me?" I murmur against her neck

"There's no one else I'd wear it for." She responds as she brings me back up for another kiss. "You're wearing way too much right now."

"I know. But we can deal with that later."

We're laying in her bed, a tangle of limbs and a sheet over us, smiles plastered on both of our faces.

"You know, I think it's my turn." She whispers in my ear.

Then the door to the house slams shut. I hear footsteps in the main entry, and a man's voice rings out.

"Sweet Pea! Rocket! We're home! There better not be any boys in here, or you know what'll happen!"

My Dad's voice carries no room for hope of mercy if there are any boys in the house. I look over at Rocket, with the sheet covering her, and hair messy from my fingers running through it. I can't help but laugh.

"I don't think he'll have to worry about that." I kiss her then get up, tossing her clothes at her, and slipping back on my dress she had somehow managed to get off me. "I've inhaled once, and I think I'm addicted. If you'll have me…" The last part is a whisper, not really meant to be heard.

"Sweet Pea, there is no way you're getting off that easily. They may say that it's wrong, but I can't, and won't stay away."

"Girls! Where are you?" Her Mom's voice calls from the stairs.

"Coming! I was just about to get in the shower!" Rocket yells back, and throws her clothes back on.

I'm about to leave, when I feel her flush against my back.

"Don't worry, I'll make up for the interruption tonight. I promise." She says, then presses a lite kiss on my neck, causing me to shiver.

With that, I unlock the door, and we go down to greet our parents, grins glued to our faces, like nothing just happened. Like our whole relationship didn't just change. Like our lives would ever be the same.

"And that's part of why our parents forced us into Lennox. Any more questions Doctor Gorski?"

"No Sweet Pea. We are done for today. We made great progress I think."

Gorski smiles, like I didn't just tell her I was (am) having sex with my step-sister. She smiles like she understands. She gestures for me to leave, and I walk off the stage, and back to my room I share with Rocket, Amber, Blondie, and Babydoll.

That's when Blue grabs me, and my world goes dark. I wake up strapped onto a table, blue and CJ above me.

"I have the perfect cure for you. Gorski is all about talk. Lucky for you, I have two courses of action that will definitely help you. Don't scream too loud now, I wouldn't want anyone to hear you and come get themselves in trouble."

He flips a switch and I can feel the electricity flowing through my body. I don't scream. I refuse to give him the satisfaction. After what seems like forever, he flips the switch off and CJ unstraps me.

"This part, this is my favorite." Blue says, his breath hot against my ear, and I know what's about to happen.

It happens to girls all the time in here. Blue is in control, and he takes what he wants, when he wants. Even if Gorski knows what's going on, she really can't do a lot. Not many people would believe her over Blue, not unless she was able to get one of his boys to confess, or have someone catch him in the act.

I don't know how long it is before I wake up, but I'm happy I blacked out when I did. I don't think I want to know all the things he did to me. My whole body aches, and I can see quite a few bruises just on my arm, which is extended in front of me. I turn my head, and realize where I am.

CJ must have carried me back to my room, and tucked me in. None of the other girls are back yet, which means I have to chance to clean up. It'll take me a little, but I know I can get to the bathroom.

I've made it. I'm as clean as I can get myself with hurting myself more. The door opens just as I get back into bed and pull the cover over myself before Babydoll comes in, followed closely by the others, with Rocket in the rear.

"Hey Sweet Pea, where'd you go?" Rocket asks, sitting down on my bed and kissing my forehead.

"Nowhere. Gorski told me I could come back here, and you know I've been having trouble sleeping so I took a nap." I lie, unable to look her in the eyes

"Can you give us a moment?" Rocket asks the others, and they all get up and leave quickly. Babydoll is the last to go, but she shoots me this look, and I know she knows what happened. It's happened to her, but not here.

"What happened? And don't you dare lie to me this time."

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it. I'll be fine, and its better me then you." I respond

"Damn it Sweet Pea, how many times are you gonna take the fall for me? Please just let me see the damage. I'll help you clean up. I'll help you shower. I'll…"

"Gorski knows. I told her. Blue heard me. He didn't like what he heard. He decided to take some action to help me get better. I think CJ carried me here. I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to know where he… Hell, I'm not even sure what all happened. I blacked out."

I can see she's about to cry, so I lift my arm and wrap it around her.

"This changes nothing. I don't care what he tries to do to 'fix' me. I want this. I want you, and I won't let anyone hurt you. Never again. I love you Rocket."

She helps me back into the shower, and helps me thoroughly wash my wounds. Over the water, I hear her whisper "I love you too", and it brings a smile to my face, just like it does every time she says it. It's how I know that what we are doing isn't wrong. Sure, by many people's standards it's not right, but how can it be wrong whenever I fell like this?

**Okay, so I was listening to The Veronicas "I Can't Stay Away" and the first part wrote itself. I kind of just kept going after that, I don't know if it's any good or not, but reviews are welcome, with constructive criticism, no flames. **

** I guess I could do this as more than a one-shot, if you guys want it. And I am working on chapters for a few of my other stories too, so look for those soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
